The present invention relates to a movable refractory plate assembly for use in a sliding closure unit for controlling the discharge of molten metal from a metallurgical vessel, and particularly such an assembly wherein a movable refractory plate is mounted in a frame for movement linearly, rotatably, or swivelly, the movable refractory plate having therein an erosion insert and a replaceable discharge connection or nozzle of refractory material.
As disclosed in DE-OS 28 36 409, it is known to construct refractory outlet nozzles of sliding closure units as replaceable discharge nozzles and to mount them in alignment with discharge openings of movable refractory plates of the sliding closure units by means of metal holders or couplings which in turn can be attached to a metal frame which supports and mounts the movable refractory plate, or, when the movable refractory plate has a metal sheath or jacket, for example as shown in DE-GM 80 09 335, to the metal sheath or jacket itself by means of bayonet or threaded attachments. It furthermore is known to provide a refractory erosion insert, particularly of erosion resistant refractory material, in the discharge opening of the movable refractory plate, this being the traditional arrangement to achieve a longer surface life for the movable refractory plate. Further, it is known to adapt a refractory material of replaceable discharge nozzles to the particular molten material being discharged, thereby also to increase the service life of the movable refractory plate assembly.